London Buses route 11
London Buses route 11 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to London General. History Route 11 starts at the bus station of Liverpool Street station in the north eastern corner of the City of London and terminates at Fulham Broadway travelling via the West End and some of London's most famous landmarks. The journey from the top deck is a cheap means of sightseeing in London. On 4 June 2002, Queen Elizabeth II's Golden Jubilee, the Metropolitan Police flagged down a Number 11 bus and used it as temporary transport for twenty-three peaceful anti-royalty demonstrators whom they had arrested after the demonstration, most of them in a nearby pub. The bus was used to take the protestors to various police stations for questioning. The protestors sued the police, and the Met settled out of court with an apology, an admission of unlawful detention, and a payment of £3,500 to each protestor. http://www.guardian.co.uk/uk_news/story/0,3604,1141189,00.html The route has a cameo appearance in the 2005 film The Da Vinci Code, where the protagonists take a number 11 bus from near Temple Church to get to "Chelsea Library", though they get off at Westminster Abbey; this is the same route the bus takes in real life. Current route Route departing Liverpool Street * Liverpool Street Station Bus Station * Old Broad Street * Threadneedle Street * Bank Station * Queen Victoria Street * Mansion House Station * Queen Victoria Street * Friday Street * Cannon Street * St Paul's Churchyard * Ludgate Hill * City Thameslink Station * Ludgate Circus * Fleet Street * Strand * Aldwych * Strand * Charing Cross Station * Strand * Charing Cross * Trafalgar Square * Whitehall * Parliament Street * Westminster Station * Parliament Square * Broad Sanctuary * Victoria Street * Victoria Station * Buckingham Palace Road * Victoria Coach Station * Buckingham Palace Road * Pimlico Road * Lower Sloane Street * Sloane Square Station * Kings Road * Chelsea * Kings Road * New King's Road * Harwood Street * Fulham Broadway Station Route departing Fulham Broadway * Fulham Broadway Station Harwood Road * Harwood Street * New King's Road * Kings Road * Chelsea * Kings Road * Sloane Square Station * Lower Sloane Street * Pimlico Road * Buckingham Palace Road * Victoria Coach Station * Buckingham Palace Road * Terminus Place * Victoria Station * Wilton Road * Allington Street * Bressenden Place * Victoria Street * Broad Sanctuary * Parliament Square * Westminster Station * Parliament Street * Whitehall * Trafalgar Square * Charing Cross * Strand * Charing Cross Station * Strand * Aldwych * Strand * Fleet Street * |Ludgate Circus * City Thameslink Station * Ludgate Hill * St Paul's Churchyard * Cannon Street * Mansion House Station * Queen Victoria Street * Bank Station * Threadneedle Street * Old Broad Street * Liverpool Street Station Bus Station See also * List of bus routes in London * London General * London Buses route N11 External links * Transport for London *London Bus Routes Fotopic * London Bus Routes * Full Timetable (PDF) * Alexei Sayle's story of the morning the Number 11 bus started making housecalls * Photogallery of the last day of Routemaster service for route 11, 31 October 2003 * The day the Number 11 bus became a prison for 23 anti-royal protesters - The Guardian, 5 February 2004 011, London bus route 011, London bus route 011, London bus route 011, London bus route